


Yes Ms.Campbell

by Bunnybunkins



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Just Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 01:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnybunkins/pseuds/Bunnybunkins
Summary: Just smut





	Yes Ms.Campbell

**Author's Note:**

> Just smut

She pressed the button to reception "can you send Ms Faulkner in please?" She asked Sally who told her she would. Serena felt nervous since they had slept together in the on call room, she had kept her distance and seen little of Leah, pairing her with other seniors as much as she could Today however she could not do so as it was time for Leah's supervision and as her direct senior she had to be the one to give it. Sighing to herself she was unsure what to say, Leah was not by any merit a born doctor but she clearly studied hard and made up for it in that respect, but you do need to have some natural drive there, well she is good with her hands.. she tutted to herself, (seriously Campbell your mind in a gutter) and her mouth (goddammit Campbell) what had gotten into her, (well..) she forced her mind away from images of Leah inside her.  
She was a professional, she could do this she tried to convince herself as she heard the light knock on the door.  
"Come in" she tried to keep her voice steady and calm, steady and calm Campbell you can do this.  
She felt her pulse race as Leah walked in, the white shirt clung to her curves yet not unprofessional and the black skirt was to the knee which fitted the dress code, so why was her body temperature soaring? Leah offered a small nervous smile and Serena forced herself to look at the folder in front of her.  
"Erm, er" she tried and cleared her throat, she saw the subtle smirk curve Leah's mouth as she looked at her with the big doe eyes that said she was so innocent (Jesus how was she meant to do this? Focus Campbell focus)  
Clearing her throat again she forced herself to look Leah in the eye "Leah..I mean Dr Faulkner" silently cursing herself as Leah's face lit up with a smile, almost a victory "Yes Ms Campbell? (Goddamit was she trying to kill her? Dressed like a bloody school girl and now calling her Ms.)  
"Yes right well that is Doctor Campbell, I am not your teacher" the glint in Leah's blue eyes causing her to regret the words as soon as they came out her mouth "of course Dr Campbell, sorry Dr Campbell" her voice full of mischief as she said the words as if repeating lines as a punishment, mmm punishment (stop it!)  
"Well yes as I was trying to say you have been here five months now" (well done you finished a sentence) Leah nodded, her lashes low and the smile repressed barely in the comers of her mouth "well I feel you have made great progression in that time and learnt a lot. Of course as this is your first year you still have a great deal to learn".  
Leah lent forward and Serena's eyes went straight to the gap in her shirt, it was true Leah was not big chested at all but her breasts were still (for the love of god woman, you are fifty years old not a teenager) she screamed to herself) "Yes Dr Campbell I am so grateful for the support and training you have offered me" Leah's voice was calm, as if they were just having a discuss, which of course they were, yet her mind was lost and looking up she knew Leah knew.  
She could feel the effect this was all having on her body, her nipples painfully erect and her panties getting wetter the longer Leah looked at her like that.  
The room was silent as she tried to find herself, calm herself. This was insane, Leah was half her age, could be her daughter and yet this overwhelming desire for her was intense, taking over her thoughts till she could no longer think.  
The on call room was a mistake, sure she had thought of it..and other things, ways they could have ended up together but that was normal right? It was one mistake, people make them all the time.  
So why did this thirty year old, not even a doctor have her so lost. How did she have this level of control?  
It simply would not do, a girl like this should know her place "stand up" she said her voice low and calm. Leah cocked an eyebrow but did as she was told.  
She smiled to herself as she watched Leah fiddle with her hands, how so cocky now eh? "Remove your top" she instructed her girl pleased with how steady and in control her voice was, she could do this. The control Leah had over her was in no way matched with the control she had over this girl, woman.  
She watched the younger woman slowly unbutton her shirt, forcing a moan back as she took in the sight of her pale skin, the white laced bra more suited to a date than a meeting, raising her eyebrow she watched Leah allow a smirk to play on her lips.  
Leah's body was toned, no marks or lines. It was clear she kept in shape, she was thin, tiny but the curve of her hips and the dip of her stomach caused Serena to growl, enjoying the heat it caused in Leah's face.  
"You are beautiful" she told her, this wasn't a meeting of two lovers nor were they in love but Serena meant her words and she wanted the other woman to know.  
Shifting in her chair to try to relieve the tension she felt "remove your bra" the instruction clear however she was unable to hide the desire she felt nor the pool of wetness as she heard Leah moan at her words.  
Watching as Leah did as was asked, she smiled curling her finger as she beckoned her forward showing her she wanted her to sit on the desk in front of her.  
The blush that covered Leah's body was enough to make her want to take her right then and there, moving her hands to her legs and realising she wore no tights almost drove her over the edge.  
Without word, their eyes locked Serena slide Leah's panties down her soft legs watching her bite down on her lip to stop from crying out. Still not speaking she pushed the other woman back until she had her feet on the table, her legs spread open in front of her.  
The heat from Leah's pussy was intoxicating as she took in her scent, digging her nails into her chair to stop from touching her. Leah's pale cheeks red from the heat she felt and her eyes low, lost in the moment. Leaning forward she put her mouth against her leg "touch yourself" she commanded enjoying the shiver she felt through Leah's body.  
She lent back in her chair as she watched. Leah's eyes barely open as she licked her lips, Serena's eyes tracing, taking in every movement as Leah moved her fingers to twist and tease her nipple, the moans going straight to her core as she crossed and uncrossed her legs.  
Her eyes darted after Leah’s every movement, biting her own lip as she saw her fingers move down to her pussy and the growl as Leah touched herself caused Serena to bite her lip a little too hard, she groaned as the metal taste seeped into her mouth. She had no idea how much of this she could take but seeing Leah like this, so open and free, so willing to give her this.  
Leah lent forward slightly and offered her fingers, Serena did not lose eye contact as she pulled them into her mouth, lapping them hungrily she moaned around her fingers as she tasted Leah, unable to stop her eyes closing for a moment.  
Opening them, seeing and smelling Leah’s need was too much she stood up grabbing her throat as she pushed her backwards down onto the table. Leah’s eyes lost with desire as they rolled in her head, she didn’t give a moment before calming her mouth in a brief but heated kiss, sucking her lower lip into her mouth “now lay still and show me how you can listen and pay attention” she scolded.

Her face pressed against her core she fought to fight the desire in her own as she lowered her mouth sighing as she heard Leah cry out as she licked and nibbled her sensitive skin enjoying the noises Leah made “lay still” she demanded as she felt Leah shiver from her words.  
She saw Leah dig her nails into the desk and arch her back as Serena bit the inside of her thigh, she grinned Leah was trying so hard to remain still she could feel the tension in her calf’s as she traced the tip of her tongue up to her clit tapping it softly as she groaned at the marks Leah was making in the wood, knowing that would be in her mind every time she saw them.  
She pushed her legs further apart as she licked from her arse before pushing her tongue deep into her wetness admiring Leah’s fight “come” she told her as she felt her muscles tighten even more as she moved her tongue faster inside her before her legs fell and she felt her wetness fill her mouth as her own release came and she felt the sticky wetness cover her thighs.


End file.
